


i remember you

by realityrewind



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recovered Memories, past onesided jay/alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityrewind/pseuds/realityrewind
Summary: “Y’know, after watching those entries, and seeing us on camera before all this shit went down, I kind of remembered you.”.   .   .Jay wakes up to find Tim crying, and he tries his best to comfort him. Doing so brings back memories, some bad, but some good.





	i remember you

Jay awoke abruptly, a feeling of panic shooting through his entire body. His eyes shot around the room for any intruders, human or otherwise. A wave a relief washed over him when he found nothing. He rolled over, trying to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep. Just as he settled in, he heard it. A small whimper followed by a sniffle. _Was that…Tim?_

He sat up, peering over at his friend’s bed. He could see the shape of Tim under the blankets, the jerky up and down motion of shuddering breaths taken by someone who’s crying. Concern filled his chest. “Tim? Are you awake?” he whispered into the darkness.

Tim immediately stiffened, and a few moments passed before he croaked out, “Go back to sleep, Jay.”

Those words did nothing to settle the worry for the man that continued to grow within him, and Jay rose from his bed, turning on the nightstand lamp.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he sat on the edge of Tim’s bed.

With a groan, Tim rolled over to face Jay, holding himself up on his elbow. His hair was in disarray from sleep, and his eyes were puffy and red. “It’s nothing.” He replied flatly.

Jay wasn’t the best at comforting people. In all honestly, he hardly knew how to talk to others in normal situations. But he hated seeing his friend in distress, a sight that is all too familiar lately. So, summoning up what little confidence he had, he scooted further onto the bed and propped himself up against the pillows next to Tim.

Tim raised an eyebrow at him but stayed silent. He also moved, sitting up next to Jay, their shoulders nearly touching.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jay said softly, glancing at the man shyly.

Tim huffed and rubbed his face. “I don’t wanna bother you.”

“You aren’t bothering me. Plus, I’m already here.” Jay waited patiently for Tim to start talking. Hopefully this will help, even a little. The two of them only had each other, so he was determined to do what he can to help his friend.

“Okay. I guess I just…” Tim seemed to struggle to find his words. “I had a dream about Brian. And it wasn’t even a nightmare, we were just hanging out like we used to.” He let out another sigh.

 “I just miss him so much.” Tim’s voice cracked as he started to cry once again, tears falling silently. “He was my best friend, and I have no idea what happened to him. I don’t even know if he’s alive or not!” He pulled his knees to his chest, curling into himself. It was a pitiful sight, one that pulled on the blue-eyed man’s heartstrings.

Hesitantly, Jay reached out, placing a hand he hoped that would be comforting on Tim’s shoulder. The other man flinched. He took his hand back, holding it to his chest. _Guess he doesn’t like that._

“I’m sorry.” He said, both about Brian as well as touching him. “I can’t remember Brian that well anymore. But I do remember that he was always nice to me.” His eyes scanned Tim, hoping for any sort of reaction. “Once, while we were filming, I lost my keys to my apartment. I was freaking out, because I had no idea where I could have dropped them. Brian calmed me down and helped me look. It took two hours, but he never once made it seem like I was a burden to him.”

During his short story, Tim seemed to relax slightly, stretching his legs back out in front of him. “Yeah, he was just like that. Always looking out for other people.” He stared at the wall in front of him, lost in thought. “I can’t remember the last time I saw him, you know. It’s like, I remember hanging out in college, shooting Marble Hornets together, but then it just, cuts off. I feel like I saw him after that, but who knows? From the tapes, it looks like he went missing after-“ He stopped abruptly, the hurt too much for him to continue.

They sat together in silence. Jay honestly didn’t know if he was helping, or if trying to bring back memories made the pain worse. He wrestled with his thoughts, debating on saying something that might just make his companion angry with him. He decided just to try. The worst that could happen is that Tim might punch him again. And frankly, he might deserve it.

“I know it’s not exactly the same,“ He paused nervously. “But I miss Alex. I know he isn’t missing or anything, and I know he tried to hurt me before, but-“

“But the friend you had before is gone.” Tim finished his sentence.

Jay nodded, choking up. What was he doing? He was supposed to be comforting Tim, not making himself sad. “He was just- he was kind of my world.” He confessed. “I followed him around like a puppy. I think he knew about my dumb crush on him, but he never treated me different because of it. And he got me to come out of my shell so much in college. Because of him, I became friends with all of you.”

“Yeah, well look where that got you.” Tim said drily, before realizing how he sounded. “Sorry, that was dickish.”

“Nah, you’re right. But what can I do now? He isn’t the same, he isn’t Alex anymore.”

Tim looked as if he wanted to say something, or ask something, but he stayed quiet. Jay nudged him with his shoulder. “What is it?”

“Do you still have those feelings for him?” Tim blurted out, red dusting his cheeks. _Cute._ Jay was taken by surprise by the question, as well as his own reaction.

“No,” He responded after a few moments to gather himself. “I miss him, and I miss the friendship between the two of us. But those romantic notions about him are long gone now.” _They may have shifted to someone else._

Tim nodded thoughtfully. The tense, melancholy atmosphere seemed to dissipate, both men feeling a bit less alone in their grief. The shorter man shifted his position, now on his side, facing Jay. He looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

“Y’know, after watching those entries, and seeing us on camera before all this shit went down, I kind of remembered you.”

“Oh?” Jay fidgeted, unsure about where this conversation was going.

“Yeah, I remember thinking that you must not be that great of a script supervisor.” Tim said, deadpan, but with a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

“Hey!”He yelped indignantly. “I was perfectly fine at being a script supervisor! It’s not my fault Alex wouldn’t listen to me! His script was God awful.” He flopped over on his side as well, partially hiding his face in the pillows and pouting. He could have sworn Tim was staring at his mouth. At his lips.

“You’re telling me, I had to try to make that shit seem like a real conversation. And it was even worse for Brian.” The man sighed dramatically, throwing a hand up to his head. “ _I just feel like a depressed teenager all over again, stuck in a loop of unhappiness._ What the hell was that line?”

They broke into quiet laughter, temporarily losing themselves in bittersweet nostalgia. Jay tucked his hands under his face, looking up at Tim softly. He wished Tim had more reasons to laugh, the way his nose scrunched up was almost too adorable to be legal.

“I remember something else. Something about you, I mean.” Tim scratched the side of his face nervously. His eyes darted down, right at Jay’s lips. Again. Jay couldn’t be imagining this, could he? That’s twice now. Though with his luck, he probably had something on his face, and Tim was just trying really hard not to bring attention to it.

“Don’t tell me. Is it my freshman year goth phase?” he grinned.

“What? _No!_ You had a goth phase?” Tim’s eye grew comically wide. “Did you wear tripp pants? Did you wear _eyeliner?”_

Jay chuckled. “Yes and yes. Don’t hate. I also spiked my hair up. It was green.”

“Holy shit, I wish I could remember that. I bet you looked even better than I imagine.” Tim seemed to realize what he said, red coming back into his face.

Rather than call him out on it (Mostly due to his heartrate speeding up, worried that he would stumble over the words), he changed the subject. “Well?”

Tim quirked an eyebrow at him. “Well what?”

“What do you actually remember?”

The black-haired man hummed, looking down, away from Jay’s face. “I just remember looking at you and thinking…Thinking about what it would feel like to kiss you.” He spoke so quietly, Jay almost didn’t hear his words. But he did.

His breath hitched, causing Tim to look up. They gazed into each other’s eyes, as if spellbound.

“Do you…” Jay started. “Do you still think about that?” He was now the one flicking his eyes down to the other man’s mouth.

“Pretty much every time I look at you.” He replied.

“Oh.” Jay breathed out.

It was quiet. So quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Jay felt as if he and Tim were in a bubble, the outside world fell away. He wasn’t sure who moved to lean in first, but suddenly they were a hair’s width away from touching then,

Jay tilted his head and slotted their lips together.

They kissed lightly, it was soft, hesitant.

Jay never kissed someone before. He never thought anyone would ever want to kiss him.

But Tim did.

They pulled back from each other, both blushing.

But Tim was also smiling.

“Was it everything you thought it would be?” Jay asked quietly, jokingly.

“I don’t know. I think I need a few more, just to be sure.” Tim pulled the man close to him gently by the waist. “That is, if you want to.”

“Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea bouncing around in my head for awhile now, so here it is! soft kissing is my jam (fingerguns) 
> 
> hmu on tumblr! i post mh art and yell about jay merrick. my username is realityrewind!


End file.
